Maximum Capacity!
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Namorina Shiori was the fat, music-loving loser at Konoha High. Until Uchiha Sasuke breaks her precious headphones and spirals her into depression! After losing an AMAZING amount of weight, she is thrown into a world of popularity and... ROMANCE? / Reverse-harem fanfiction / Pairing yet to be decided / AU / PURELY HUMORFUL
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Konohagakure High is a place for all sorts of people. The jocks, the dramas, the bookworms, the popular kids, the divas, the mean girls, the creeps, and me. The fat girl in the back who's constantly listening to music. My headphones are my lifeline. But when the most popular asshole at school, Uchiha Sasuke, breaks my precious headphones, I go into a spiral of depression and darkness! I didn't eat or sleep or think. Of course, because of that, I lost a TON of weight. Suddenly, I have a bunch of guys fawning over me and trying to "win" my heart! AS IF! I won't be persuaded so easily! Especially if it's from Sasuke no baka!

 **Maximum Capacity!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"The Beginning of Something... Terrible?** "

"O-OI! SASUKE-TEME, WATCH OUT!"

A shadow loomed over me, blocking the sun from my vision. A tall figure was plummeting towards me at break-neck speed. My eyes momentarily widened before shutting as I braced for impact.

 _CRASH!_

" _EEEEEEKK! SASUKE-KUN!"_

I felt the wind be knocked out of me in an instant. My body slammed to the ground with a harsh thump. Something slammed into my bloated stomach, making me gag for air. I laid there, dazed and confused, staring up at the sky.

' _Kami-sama… What did I do to displease you so much?'_

I heard more people gather around us. The weight on my stomach shifted and eventually lifted.

"Teme! You hit Namorina!"

Naruto Uzumaki. I could recognize his loud voice instantly. I tried my best to look towards the noise, but my head was spinning. He leaned over me, a worried look on his young, youthful face. I never noticed how blue his eyes were until I saw stars in them.

No, really.

My vision was clouded with stars.

"Oi, Namorina! Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath in, (It sounded more like a loud wheeze). Naruto turned to the girl next to him. All I was able to see was a blob of black and white. "H-Hina-chan! Can you go get the nurse?"

Then, my eyes rolled back and darkness consumed me.

oOo

 **Fifteen minutes earlier…**

Sasuke Uchiha sighed, running a hand through his black locks. He stared up at the sky, noticing how the sun seemed to be a lot brighter today. Global warming? Who knew. He didn't really care.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme!"

He turned, looking at his blonde friend. Well, Naruto wasn't really a 'friend'. More like a nuisance. (Sasuke wasn't ready to admit that Naruto was his best friend). Naruto grinned, a soccer ball under his armpit.

"You ready for today's game?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged. They would win, of course. Konoha never lost a soccer game while Sasuke, Naruto, and the others were there.

'Hn…" He answered.

"Eeeeeeee Sasuke-kun is so cool!" A couple of his more persistent fangirls squealed. Sasuke knew them to be Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were loud, annoying, mindless, and stalking him constantly. Eventually, he stopped caring about them as a whole.

But they were part of the popular group in Konoha, so they weren't as bad as they could be.

Like _her._

Sasuke would see her around the soccer field often. She would sit underneath a cherry blossom tree, headphones on her head, and a book in her lap. Sasuke knew that the obesity percentage in Japan wasn't super high, but he didn't expect someone as young as them to be THAT obese.

Namorina Shiori was a loner, loser, AND hermit. She was the most infuriating person Sasuke had ever seen. Everything about her pissed him off. Her skin was sickly pale, her cheeks super chubby, her hair always in that stupid side braid. And she was ALWAYS listening to music!

She just infuriated him to the fullest.

Sasuke heard Naruto call out his name, making him snap out of his thoughts. He saw the ball kicked from all the way across the field. Out of habit, he began to run towards the place where it would land, his eyes glued to it.

"O-OI! SASUKE-TEME, WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped in front of him. He tried to stop his body, but it was too late. Soon, he had spiraled straight into the fat loser herself. He felt her fall backwards from the impact, as did he. A sharp _CRASH_ was heard as well as a snapping sound underneath her.

Sasuke grunted, pushing himself off of her body. At least she had cushioned his fall.

Naruto and the others gathered around them. He heard a couple of his fangirls screech in anguish.

"Teme! You hit Namorina!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but turned to the ball of flesh. She was knocked out cold.

"Oi Namorina! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, leaning over her body.

"H-Hina-chan! Can you go get the nurse?"

Hinata straightened up, nodding before rushing away from the group.

Sasuke sighed. This wasn't going to be good.

oOo

I woke up in the nurse's office with Naruto leaning over my face. He snapped back when my eyes landed on him.

"S-Shizune-san! She's awake!" He said. Shizune, the school nurse, pulled the white curtains back and looked at me.

"Ah, Namorina-chan, how are you feeling? You were hit pretty hard." She said, softly. I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head to feel a small bump. I grimaced.

"Yes, you seem to have a minor concussion from the impact of the back of your skull against the concrete. I have already informed Tsunade-sama and you will be escorted home shortly. Your mother is coming to get you and should be here soon. I would alternate between icing your bump and heating it until the swelling stops." She informed me, handing me an icepack.

I nodded in thanks, putting it on the back of my head and holding it there.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"U-Uzumaki-kun… where are my headphones?"

He went silent. Silent meant something was bad. Bad meant something about my headphones.

"Naruto," I said with much more force, "Where are my headphones?"

He pursed his lips. "... W-well… When Sasuke slammed into you… Your headphones came off and uhm… broke."

My mind went blank. Did I just hear him correctly? My limited edition, expensive, Skull-Candy headphones were broken?

I fell back again and fainted deliberately

"N-Namorina!"

oOo

 _Pain…. So much pain…_

 _What's the point of living without my headphones? It's not the same as listening to music out loud. No one would be able to judge my music if only I can hear it. And now…_

"S-Shi-chan… Please open up! You've been in your room for a week and haven't eaten at all! At least drink some water!"

 _Pain… So much pain…_

"Shiori! Your teacher called us! If you don't go to school today, you'll be behind and have to take summer classes!"

 **At this point, you could hear the snapping sound of Shiori's will to live breaking.**

"Fine! Fine I'll go to school!" I yelled, slamming the door open. Light poured into the darkness of my room. I had left the lights off and the curtains completely closed during this time. My mother turned, her eyes widening as pure shock formed on her face. I must looked pretty bad.

"Geez… Let me just take a shower or something…" I sighed, walking past her.

I shut the bathroom door behind me, yawning and scratching my upper arm. My eyes landed on the mirror for a second.

… Three seconds...

...Five seconds…

….Ten seconds…

"OKAA-SAN! THERE'S A STRANGER IN OUR BATHROOM!"

"SHIORI?! IT IS YOU!"

I stared at myself in disbelief, bringing my hand up to touch my cheek. My excess body weight was gone. Completely. I was as skinny as Sakura Haruno, but my breasts were as big as Hinata Hyuuga's! My long, black hair fell down to my mid-back in waves. My bangs fell to the right side of my face, almost falling over my cerulean blue eyes.

I was in pure shock. This just… it couldn't be possible.

I mean, I had noticed that my clothes were a bit looser than I remembered, but… I didn't think to this extreme.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I began to take off my extremely loose clothes and turned on the shower. "OKAA-SAN! I'M GONNA TAKE A QUICK SHOWER, BUT I NEED NEW CLOTHES FOR TODAY!"

"YES, OF COURSE! I'LL START THE CAR UP RIGHT NOW!"

"OKAY!"

oOo

"Shi-chan, you look gorgeous! As beautiful as a model!" My mother complimented me, gushing at my new appearance.

Gone were my old, extremely large hoodie, my baggy pants, and large T-shirts. They were now replaced with a white, tight crop top with a red, plaid flannel over it. I wore a black, skater girl skirt with black knee leggings and black and white converse. My body shape could finally fit these types of clothes without looking fat!

I blushed, pushing my bangs out of my face. I decided to brush my hair out and put it into a high ponytail, but leaving my bangs out. Unfortunately, I still didn't have new headphones. So i borrowed some white earplugs from my mom.

"Thanks mom… I've got to go. Bye!"

I grabbed my Panic! At the Disco themed, black backpack which carried my laptop and books before getting out of the car.

"Okay, bye sweetie! I'll be working late tonight, so just take the bus home."

"Ja ne."

I shut the door behind me before staring up at my school. I took a shaky, deep breath before beginning to walk towards the entrance.

Immediately, I could feel people's gazes on my appearance. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but I did feel a bit more confident about my appearance, so I pretended not to notice.

I walked quickly to my locker, trying to ignore the stares and whispers of people around me. People always did freak me out. Especially crowds.

"Oh? Are you a new student here, un?"

When I turned, I was met face to face with Deidara Iwa. He was known as one of the hottest seniors in the whole school! He was even part of the AKATSUKI, the more prestigious club (More like gang) in the school. His piercing blue eyes scanned all over my body, causing a sinking feeling to rest in my stomach.

"...No…" I answered, scooting an inch away from him. He grinned, raising his arm and leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What's your name, cutie?" He asked.

"Oi, brat, don't scare the newbies." A deeper voice toned.

Behind Deidara was none other than artist extraordinaire, Sasori Akasuna. He glared sharply towards the blonde boy, being almost as tall as him as well. Sasori was known as being the 'Hot-cool-badboy-mysterious-artist' to most of the girls at school. Like Deidara, he was also part of the Akatsuki.

"Tch.. I'm not scaring her, un. Just asked for her name and if she needed a guide." He said.

I rolled my eyes, opening my locker and beginning to put my books away. I was going to be late for homeroom if I didn't hurry.

"Why would you want to guide her around when you barely know how to get to your own classes?" Sasori insulted. My mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Come on, Danna! Don't be so mean, un." Deidara pouted.

"Hn. If anything, I should escort her." Sasori said, pushing past him. His chocolate, brown eyes stared at my bag.

"Hurry, girl, I hate to be kept waiting." He said.

Deidara fumed behind him. "Oi, Sasori-no-Danna! I saw her first!"

Sasori glared at him. "Don't mess with me right now Deidara."

What was even happening?! I've never had a guy look at me without laughing and now there are two, hot seniors arguing over who takes me to class?!

"Eto.. I know where I'm going." I said in the middle of their arguing. I shut my locker and threw my backpack over my right shoulder before putting my earplug back in my left ear. _Shelter_ by Porter Robinson blasted into my ear.

"A-anyways, I'm going to be late so… Thank you for the offers!" I stuttered out before scurrying away from the two. I don't think they noticed. They were too busy arguing about… art?

It didn't matter to me. I had managed to escape them in one piece.

I rushed down the hall to Hatake-sensei's class, only wanting to sink into my desk and listen to music. As soon as I opened the door, I instantly regretted it.

When I walked into the classroom, people began to look at me. Everyone. Including Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. All of them… were staring at me.

"Ah, you came. I'm glad I don't have to assign you summer classes, Namorina-chan." Hatake-sensei said.

Everyone gasped, desks and chairs flew in the chaos.

" **NAMORINA?!"**

I winced, looking down at my feet in embarrassment. "...O-Ohaiyo…"

Sakura barged her way to the front of the crowd that had gathered around me. "How can YOU be Namorina?!" She hissed, pointing a manicured nail at me.

I blinked, feeling uncomfortable from people crowding around me. I backed away from the crowd.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Guess who it was?

None other than the Uchiha-bastard himself.

"Everyone back off. She's obviously uncomfortable." He said, coldly.

I stared at him in shock. Before, Sasuke would do nothing but glare at me when I would be in his way. NEVER would THE Uchiha Sasuke help ME.

The crowd slowly began to disperse. Girls sent me nasty glares and curious looks.

Sasuke dropped his hand from my shoulder before nodding towards me in acknowledgment.

I glared at him. "I didn't need your help." My tone completely changed. I must still be angry about my headphones. No, I AM still angry.

Sasuke looked down at me, one eyebrow raised. "Hn. That's not how it seemed from my perspective."

"Your perspective isn't the only thing that matters." I scowled and marched over to my seat. I sat down and put the other ear plug in.

Music fell over my senses and washed away my worries and pains. For a moment, everything seemed relatively back to normal.

Until I felt someone poke me.

I took out the bud, looking up at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Yes?"

Naruto grinned towards me. It was the type of grin that made me want to smile as well. The kind that touches the depths of your soul for some stupid reason.

"You look a LOT different, Namorina-chan! I think you shocked the whole school like this." He said, sitting down in the seat next to me. I felt my defenses quiver under the gaze of the handsome blonde in front of me. What was happening to me?

"O-Oh… really? Arigato, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto chuckled. His chuckle sounded so genuine. "What's with the formalities? You can just call me Naruto, dattebayo!"

"Then you can call me Shiori." I answered, feeling a smile tug at my lips.

"Shiori-chan? Or maybe Shi-chan? I'm giving a bunch of my friends nicknames so maybe I'll just call ya Shi-chan!"

I felt heat rushing into my cheeks. The more I stared and talked to Naruto, the faster my heart got. I never tried to talk to Naruto before. He seemed to be engrossed in the world of popularity and yet… he was with me in the nurse's office. He came over to talk to me and have a REAL conversation with me. He showed me that he cared before and after I changed.

Before I realized it, I began to like the way he talked to me. He was so happy all the time.

I wish I could be like that too.

"Ne ne, is your head okay? Has Sasuke-teme apologized yet? I told him to apologize." Naruto said.

I shook my head. "My head is feeling much better, but Sasuke doesn't have to apologize. It was an accident." Although I was still angry that my headphones were broken. Because I was petty, I did blame Sasuke for them breaking. They were my precious baby.

"It sucks how your headphones broke. They looked pretty expensive."

 _ **STRIKE! DIRECT HIT!**_

I dead panned, nodding my head slowly to agree with him."Y-Yeah… they were…"

"Hm… I think Sasuke-teme should pay for new ones." Naruto mentioned.

Hm… The Uchiha family were extremely rich. Like… so rich that they could probably end world hunger if they wanted to. They were a law firm family company. Everyone knew about them

"It's alright. I have my ear plugs so… It's not as bad as it could be. I'll just work until I can buy another set." I said, smiling.

Even though there will never be another pair like the ones I had. They were my children. How can a mother ever forget her children?!

"Hmm… It's still not right." Naruto sighed. I was about to say something, when all of a sudden the bell rang. I gathered up my belongings, putting them back into my bag.

"What class do you have next?" Naruto asked, his orange backpack slung lazily over his left shoulder.

"Chemistry, how about you?"

"Calculous. Sucks that we're not going towards the same direction. Do ya want to sit together at lunch? You can sit with me and the gang."

Him and… the popular kids? Me?

I blushed and nodded my head slowly. "I-I'd like that a lot. Thanks Naruto-kun."

He waved towards me before disappearing around the corner. I put a hand to my heart, trying to calm myself down.

It didn't last long. When I was about to leave, a certain pink haired slammed her hand onto my desk. I looked up, staring at Sakura's decently pretty face. She looked angry.

"Listen. I don't know what you did, but don't think that just because you magically became somewhat pretty that all the boys will fawn over you like no tomorrow. You're STILL a loser. So back off Sasuke, you slut. Or else."

She gave me one last glare before spinning, her long, pink hair hitting my face.

"You call me a slut, but you're the one wearing shorts that are basically underwear…" I grumbled, picking up my bag and walking out of the classroom. I began rushing towards chemistry.

I made it just as the bell rang.

"Namorina, you're back," Kurenai-sensei smiled towards me. "We had been working on a lab while you were away. Since you don't have a partner, I'll be pairing you up with Uchiha. He doesn't have a partner."

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximum Capacity!**

 **Chapter 2**

" **The Akatsuki Approach!"**

Sasuke kept looking at me while I was working. It hadn't bothered me for the first half of the period, but when he began EXAMINING me, I lost my patience.

"Can you stop? It's kind of creepy." I said, writing down another formula.

"Why did you change so quickly?" He asked out of the blue.

I didn't answer. I didn't think that telling him would help my situation at all.

"...Why do you always listen to music?" He asked in response to my silence.

"It helps my focus. Unlike you." I snapped, feeling angry from before Okay, so I know that it's not completely his fault my headphones broke, but… I couldn't help but have some sort of resentment towards him. He's such an arrogant asshole all the time. He also has a reputation for being a player. I hate his personality.

Sasuke smirked, an amused look playing in his eyes. "So snappy. Is this about those cheap headphones?"

My pencil snapped in half.

"CHEAP? Excuse me? Those cost EIGHT years of allowance for me!" I snarled towards the arrogant asshole. He rolled his eyes at my outburst.

"Just chill… If it's really such a big deal, I can pay for replacements. But if I do…" Sasuke's smirk widened. He leaned closer towards me, making me subconsciously lean away.

"You have to go out with me." He said.

At that moment, the bell rang. I sprang up from my seat, threw my books in my bag and gave him the deadliest glare I could manage.

" **I rather burn in hell than go out with an asshole like you."**

Then, I stormed out of the room.

He was so.. Infuriating! What kind of arrogant prick thinks he can just bribe someone into dating him?! Annoying motherfucker…

While I was fuming down the hallway, I accidently tripped on a loose sheet of paper before spiraling into a tall figure. I gasped, feeling his arms wrap around my waist to keep me from falling again.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Tobi is sorry!"

I looked up, now face to face with a man wearing a bright orange mask. I blinked in slight confusion.

I had never seen him before. He was taller than I was, with a lean figure clothed in black clothes.

Nodding my head, he set me to the side. "Tobi has never seen you before. Are you new?"

Why was he talking in third person? "Ah.. No. I've been here for three years…" I answered.

"Oh! Well… I am Tobi, the Akatsuki supervisor here! Do you know anyone from the Akatsuki?"

"Oh uhm… Kind of. I know Deidara and Sasori… ish. Konan is in my AP english class…" I thought out loud. Did I really know Deidara and Sasori though? All I know is that they fight a lot.

"Are you part of the Akatsuki?"

"No, sir. I'm not part of any clubs here."

"Do you want to be?"

I stared at him, flabbergasted at what he had just suggested.

"What is your name?" He asked. From behind his mask, I swear he was scanning me.

"...N-Namorina Shiori." I said slowly.

"Well, Namorina-chan, welcome to the Akatsuki. We have a meeting after school today and you will be required to come. It's at the Uchiha estate today and Tobi will send you the address. Tobi will see you there, precisely at 3:30." He said, taking out his phone.

"Can Tobi have your number?" He looked down at my iphone 5.

"O-Oh!" I snapped out of my shocked state. "Yes, of course."

I gave him my number.

"Good! Tobi will send you the address later! Bye bye, Namorina-chan!" He said, cheerfully. He turned, continuing to walk down the hall.

I was left there to stand in shock.

"W-..."

"What just happened?!"

oOo

When lunch came around, I wasn't hungry.

I bought a bottle of water and a chocolate chip cookie before looking around for somewhere to plug into.

"Oooooiiiiiii! Shi-chan! Over hereeeeee!"

I blushed, turning around to see Naruto waving his arms in the air like no tomorrow. Sakura glared daggers at me as if to say, 'I dare you to sit with us'. I took a deep breath before beginning to walk over to them.

Naruto grinned at me. "Shi-chan, nice of you to make it!"

"Thanks for inviting me, Naruto-kun." I said, sitting besides him. Sasuke was across from me and Sakura was next to him, hugging his arm. He looked annoyed.

Sakura was glaring at me again. I looked away from her.

"So... Shiori," She started, "How DID you lose so much weight in a week?"

I flinched at her tone.

"Sakura…" Naruto's tone was warning her not to continue.

"What? I mean, we're all curious. It's just a MIRACLE that she managed to lose, what, 300 pounds in seven days? What's your secret?" She kept going, an arrogant smirk on her face.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to go to a quiet place and listen to music. I wanted to be away from here.

But I couldn't.

"Well, Shiori? Why don't you tell all of u-" "Stop, Sakura. You're annoying." Sasuke cut in, his voice sharp. He ripped his arm out of her death grip and scooted away.

Sakura took a sharp inhale of breath, a look of rejection across her pretty face.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked down at the screen, seeing that I had gotten a message from a number I didn't have as a contact.

' _Hello Namorina-chan! It's Tobi!_

 _Tobi has already told Pein that you would be joining the Akatsuki and he is okay with it! The Uchiha estate address is; 7592 Onogeki Lane. Please be there by 3:30!_

 _Also, Tobi has given your number out to Pein and the other Akatsuki members!_

 _See you tonight!'_

At that moment, I got another message from another unknown number.

' _It's Pein. The other Akatsuki members shall be contacting you shortly. Please keep each number in your contacts. Thank you.'_

Another buzz.

' _Yo, this is Hidan.'_

 _Buzz_

' _Kakuzu.'_

 _Buzz_

' _Kisame'_

 _Buzz_

' _Uchiha Itachi'_

(I found it funny how Itachi was the only one who stated his full name.)

Buzz

' _This is Konan! Nice to finally have a girl member. :) '_

 _Buzz_

' _Hey cutie ;) remember me? Its Deidara'_

I rolled my eyes.

 _Buzz_

' _It's Sasori.'_

 _Buzz_

' _Zetsu'_

I put them all into my phone with the respected names.

"Wow, Shi-chan. You're pretty popular!" Naruto complimented, hearing all of the buzzing from my phone. I blushed.

"N-Not really." I laughed nervously.

Lunch was awkward between having a nice conversation with Naruto, a glaring contest with Sakura, and out-of-place eye contact with Sasuke.

oOo

By AP English, I was already worn out for the day.

In every class I went to, everyone was equally as shocked as the last one. Some questioned me, some ignored me, and some fawned over me and told me how lucky I was.

When I stepped into the class, Konan waved me over. I was surprised she knew who I was.

"Hey Namorina-chan!" She greeted me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and sat down next to her.

"It's cool that you joined the Akatsuki. We haven't had another girl join other than me." She mentioned. Up close, I noticed how pretty she was. Everything about her screamed beautiful, but deadly.

I blushed and nodded my head. "Y-Yeah it came as a big surprise when Tobi recruited me."

"Haha yeah… Tobi can be kind of random sometimes. But he's not all that bad. You're coming to the meeting after school today, right?"

"Yeah, I was planning on taking the bus-"

"What?! Shiori, you can't take the bus and walk to the Uchiha estate. I can get you a ride, don't worry. I would say ride with Pein and I, but he doesn't like many people in his car…"

I laughed a bit. "Yeah I get that. Alright, who do you have in mind?"

Konan went silent, thinking about it for a second.

"Why not ask Itachi, himself? He's the safest driver out of all of the Akatsuki, and it is his house."

"That's… not a bad idea. Do you think he'd give me a ride?"

"Yeah. Itachi's pretty chill."

"Should I text him?"

"Yeah. I suggest now, before class starts."

I took out my phone, unlocking it and opening my messenger app.

'Hey Itachi, can I have a ride to the meeting tonight?'

A second after the text was delivered, it was marked as read. Itachi typed an answer quickly.

' _Yes. Meet me at the east exit at 3.'_

"He said he would. That solves one problem."

Konan smiled at me. "See? Easy."

I smiled back.

oOo

At the end of the day, I had quickly gotten the rest of my books and rushed to the east exit. Itachi was leaning against the wall next to the doors, on his phone. He looked cool, sly, and sophisticated.

I quickly approached him, panting a bit. "S-Sorry for being late, Uchiha-san…"

Itachi smiled at me, "Itachi is fine. And it's alright. I'm parked right outside."

Something about his mature gaze made my heart beat faster. I blushed, but quickly pushed it to the side.

I followed him outside, approaching a black, lamborghini sports car. He took out the keys and unlocked it. I got into the passenger seat in the front, hugging my bag close to my chest. My ear plug was blasting a new song.

He buckled up before turning on the engine. His eyes drifted to my bag.

"You listen to Panic at the Disco?"

I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah… I love their music."

"I've heard some of their songs. They're pretty good. I'm more of a Sleeping with Sirens fan."

"You know Sleeping with Sirens?" I said, my eyes wide.

"Mhm."

The whole trip was just us chatting about our favorite bands. We had very similar music choices so it was easy to be myself around Itachi. I felt…. Comfortable around him. Something I wasn't always used to with people in general.

When we got to the Uchiha estate, it was 3:20. We were ten minutes early.

"I-I-I-I-It's HUGE!" I stuttered out, in utter shock at how large the estate was. It was like if ten mansions linked up together and had an even bigger backyard.

"Really? I've gotten used to it." Itachi admitted, retying his shoulder length, black hair into a low ponytail.

I gaped at him. "One room here would be equivalent to my house…"

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

When we stepped into the house, we were greeted by a line of maids in the same exact uniform.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-san." They recited.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Itachi asked me, giving a maid his backpack.

"Ah… A glass of water would be nice." I admitted. A maid bowed to me before walking away to another room.

"It looks so much bigger on the inside…" I said in awe, looking around and up at the crystal, HUGE chandelier. Itachi found my shock to be amusing.

Then the door opened.

"I'm home…" Sasuke said while walking in. He gave his backpack to one of the maids.

"Welcome home, little brother." Itachi said smoothly. I shrunk back to his side, trying not to make eye contact with the other Uchiha.

"Eh? Namorina? What is she doing here?" Sasuke asked, staring at me anyways.

"She's joined the Akatsuki and will be part of the meeting for tonight. Do you two… know each other, by chance?" Itachi inquired.

I bit the inside of my cheek, staring at Sasuke. He smirked. "Yeah… She's my girlfriend." He said, haughtily.

"A-as if! I rather date a pig than you!" I shot back, scowling as I half-hid behind Itachi. Sasuke gave me a smug look before heading up the large, golden staircase.

"Whatever. I'm going to do homework in my room. Just make sure they keep it down." He said, coldly.

I watched as he went up the stairs, not one looking back. Itachi sighed and looked down towards me. "I hope my brother isn't causing you any trouble. I know at times he can.. Get a bit carried away."

I shook my head. "It's fine… Sasuke will eventually grow out of it… right?"

Itachi chuckled. "I do hope so. Now, what would you like for dinner later tonight? My chef will prepare our meals to be eaten around six, if that's okay with you. Usually, these meetings go until around eight."

"U-Uhhh… eto… I don't really know. I guess whatever you'll be having. I trust your judgement, Itachi-kun." I said with a small smile.

Fancy people sure do have it easy…

"Then I'll make sure to choose something that would impress you, Namorina-chan."

"Y-You can just call me Shiori. Since I'm calling you by your first name and all…" I trailed off, feeling my heart begin to quicken its pace again.

"Alright, Shiori-chan." He said with a charming smile.

I swear, I almost had a heart attack.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Itachi went over and opened it, revealing two very familiar figures.

"See, Sasori-no-danna, I knew where I was going!" Deidara said, walking in and giving the maid his bag as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sasori walked in after him, rolling his eyes and handing the same maid his bag. "Whatever, brat."

Deidara's eyes landed on me and sparkled. "Heyyy it's Namo-chan, un!" He said, sliding over to me. He threw his arm around my shoulder. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, yeah! It's great to have a cutie like you joining our club."

"Namo-chan…?" I repeated, stupidly.

Deidara nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. Your name is Namorina, but that just seems too long. Namo-chan!" He was acting like this was a huge discovery.

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh.. Some people call me Shi-chan…" I said.

His eyes widened before he shut them in thought.

"Hmmm… nah. I think Namo-chan is perfect. Right, Sasori-no-danna?"

Sasori gave us a glance. "Hn.. Brat. Why not ask her what nickname makes her the most comfortable?"

Deidara gave him a pout. "She likes Namo-chan… Right, Namo-chan?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind it. Does this mean I can call you Dei-chan and we can have pet names for each other?" I teased.

Deidara laughed, giving me a coy wink. "Sure, why not? I'll call you my baby every now and then too, un."

My eyes rolled. "Alright, 'Baby'."

"If you two will stop flirting for a second and get ready for the meeting, that would be great." Sasori scowled towards us. Deidara took his arm off of me.

"Hn…" Deidara sighed, sending me one last wink before walking into another room.

oOo

"Now that everyone is present, I would like to introduce our newest recruit." Pein said, stepping aside to let me stand in the front.

"H-Hello. My name is Namorina Shiori… uhm…" I didn't know what else to say, so I trailed off.

Konan leaned over towards me. "Just say some of your likes and dislikes." She said.

I straightened up. "I-I love music… And I can play instruments as well… I hope to get along with you all well." I bowed before returning to my seat besides Itachi.

Pein sighed. "I suppose we should all introduce ourselves as well. I'm Pein, your leader."

Next was a boy with blue, spiked up hair. "Kisame. Nice to meet you, Namorina-chan." He said with a pointy smile.

A broader boy with slicked back silver hair smirked while looking at me. "Name's Hidan and don't you forget it, babe."

I felt shivers run down my spine.

Another boy with stitches marked along his body sighed. "Idiot… I'm Kakuzu."

Deidara winked at me. "You know who I am."

I giggled. "Of course I do, Dei-chan."

Sasori looked at me, but showed a small smile. "Sasori. I look forward to working with you."

Konan grinned at me. "Konan."

A boy who had seemed to be painted half black and half white stared at me with a pointy grin. "My name **is Zetsu."** He said, but his tones changed in the middle of it.

Finally, Itachi tapped me on the shoulder. "And I'm Itachi."

I smiled warmly.

Pein cleared his throat. "I'll now go over what this organization is about. The Akatsuki is an organization backed up by many of our families companies. We are mainly an organization to keep the peace in Konoha and are called upon to fix any.. Problems that might come up. Today's meeting is about a certain delinquent who decided to sell drugs in the back once again. We have told him to stop many times, but he refuses. Our options are limited without proof, though. I think that we should have someone buy drugs from him with a video camera attached to their body. We can record everything and turn him in."

"But he knows about all of us. He knows that everyone of us here is an Akatsuki member." Kakuzu pointed out.

Pein shook his head. "Not everyone…"

All eyes landed on me.

Uh-oh…

oOo

"So you understand the plan?" Pein repeated.

I nodded my head in confirmation. "Yes. Go in, buy drugs, get out, present the evidence to enforcements. Do not engage in violence or smoke the evidence."

"Excellent. We'll begin tomorrow. We will give Itachi the electronics to put under your clothes as well as a hat containing a camera inside of it. Just find him after school."

I nodded in understanding.

"Hn… That concludes this meeting. I believe the Uchiha chefs have cooked our meals?" Pein said.

Itachi nodded. "I have had them put into "To-go" bags for all of you. Please enjoy to your hearts content."

"Thank you, Itachi-kun!" I said cheerfully, taking my extremely heavy bag of food.

"Well… I have to catch a bus home. So I-" "A bus? Nonsense. I'll drive you, un." Deidara said, taking his bag of food as well.

"Eh really? It's not a problem to just take a-" "Seriously. Don't worry about do you live?"

"Just a mile away from school."

Deidara grinned at me, leading both of us out of the house. I said my goodbyes before rushing to catch up with Deidara.

He tossed me a black helmet, pulling up with a black and yellow motorcycle. "Hope ya don't mind." He said.

I knew how to ride a motorcycle… if someone else was driving it. I grinned, putting both backpack straps on my shoulders before putting the helmet on. I got behind Deidara and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Through his clothes, I could feel how toned his muscles were. His body was warm, but solid at the same time. He smelled faintly like cigarettes, but it was a sweeter smell.

"Hold on tight!" He said before pushing off.

oOo

The ride was better than I expected.

Deidara was quick to get me to my house and quick to leave. My mom didn't mind that I had gone to an afterschool club meeting. In fact, she was GLAD that I did.

As I laid in my room, staring at the ceiling, my heartbeat went faster as I thought about all the fun adventures I would have in the near future. I finally have a group of friends that accepts me as well.

But there was this sinking feeling in my chest that if I hadn't changed, I would never be where I was now.

It was sad to think about. I felt sick thinking about how they would leave if I was back to my old self. But… There was a high chance I wouldn't, right?


End file.
